


Fight

by Hieiko



Series: Draconian Whims [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a talk with her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community hp100 challenge: "Swollen".

Hermione looked around before entering the Potions classroom.

"You shouldn't have done that," she scolded her boyfriend, who was sitting calmly at one desk. "Now look at you."

He smirked in spite of the fact that he was sporting a swollen black eye. "Yeah, but I'm not the one in the Hospital Wing."

Hermione frowned in disapproval. "Honestly, picking a fight with Ron..."

He ran his fingers through his white blond hair, and raised an eyebrow. "You know very well he started it."

"Still, Draco, you could have just ignored him."

"No, I couldn't have."

Hermione sighed. "Oh, grow up."


End file.
